Heal My Heart
by Sayeh
Summary: What if instead of Goku, Vegeta gets a heart virus while fighting the Androids? And Goku actually LOST the medicine that Trunks gave him? Will Vegeta die? Warning: possible torture.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Heal My Heart

**Summary:** What if instead of Goku, Vegeta gets a heart virus while fighting the Androids? And Goku actually LOST the medicine that Trunks gave him? Will Vegeta die? Warning: torture.

**Note:** This may not be for the faint hearted, and it MAY turn out a _complete_ torture for our beloved Saiyan prince. Don't say I didn't warn you!

This Prologue is a short version of the Trunks Saga. **Remember**, this is just a little summary, so the real thing begins in the next chapter. That's why I wanted this chapter to go fast.

* * *

It all began on a nice sunny day on Capsule Corporation, just when a certain blue hair woman, who had her hair in a perm lately; had a strange dream last night.

"Cat loves food, ye-yeah yeah yeah." Yamcha said after sipping down his orange soda.

Bulma giggled at her ex-boyfriend. "You goon: You're such a nut. Where did you come up with that?" She said with a joking tone.

"It's from a cat food commercial. Puar hates it when I do that." Yamcha saw at the corner of his eyes to his annoyed cat.

"I had a weird dream last night that Vegeta came back." Bulma mentioned it quite truthfully. She had nothing to hide anyways and she was not dating Yamcha or anything. She could have a little bit of fun making her ex jealous.

Yamcha looked stunned at his ex's sentence. "What? Vegeta? You dreamt about **him**?" He could feel his power rising because of the jealousy and anger he felt towards the proud Saiyan.

Bulma remained calm and raised her hand in a peaceful manner. "Actually he was pretty nice to me in the dream, and a good kisser to booth."

"WHAT? You kissed him?" That did it. Yamcha was about to kick Vegeta's nuts. If only he was here and he could use him as a punching bag.

"It was just a dream Yamcha!" Bulma tried to calm her boyfriend down.

"You poor thing, you're jealous aren't you? Admit it." Oolong mocked Yamcha.

_'Me jealous?'_ Yamcha landed his hands behind his back and relaxed. "Right..." He rolled his eyes.

Bulma's mother heard everything and barged in the balcony with tea. "Speaking about Vegeta, you're Daddy says that he's out of fuel soon." Her mother giggled her annoying style.

Bulma's enlightened face turned to sadness. "Vegeta's almost out of fuel..." She sighed. It was two years ago that she met Vegeta.

**Flashback**

_Two years ago: when Bulma and the Namekians came from Namek to planet Earth. There they were; desperate to bring Goku back to life but knew they could not. There was just no way._

_"W-why is it that Father and Krillin cannot come back to life?" Gohan asked Bulma, trying hard not to cry._

_"It appears to be okay if, like Chaozu, your body is regenerated by Kami and you're at King Kai's place. Otherwise, it seems you return to life at the place where you died. But Goku and Krillin died on planet Namek, and planet Namek isn't there anymore, right? There's just the emptiness of space." Bulma remained still yet depressed. "On top of that, King Kai doesn't appear to have jurisdiction over the area of planet Namek's location." She finished explaining._

_Gohan's heart struck like mad. "I-it can't be..." He looked down to his boots, almost felt like watering his eyes._

_Just when things were really depressing, Vegeta snickered, so everyone turned their attention to him. Vegeta just won't leave them alone and mourn over Goku's death!_

_"How about you use your heads a little bit?" Vegeta scowled. 'How dumb can Humans be? Even Namekians proved themselves stupid.'_

_Bulma looked confused at Vegeta and blinked. "Huh?"_

_"I don't know about spirits but you can always bring them back to life after moving them here to Earth, right? Probably, anyhow." Vegeta looked bored as usual. He was more interested to think how stupid Earthlings and Namekians were._

_Bulma turned over to Gohan and Dende. "That's it! Just like he said!" She turned her attention back to Vegeta. "You say some pretty good things, don't you?"_

_Vegeta did not want to see Bulma's gaze any longer and found out that his boots got the best interest in him, until he saw a pair of white boots landed in front of him. He raised an eyebrow._

_"Thanks a lot!" Gohan raised his hand and laughed friendly. He wanted to shake Vegeta's hand, even though he disliked Vegeta a few minutes ago._

_Vegeta slapped Gohan's hand away. "Don't get carried away!" His gaze met Bulma's again, who just looked confused by Vegeta's action. 'All I want to do is see for myself is Kakarot's strength. And then, sometime, I will defeat him! That's for sure!' He thought._

_Bulma started to admire Vegeta. She knew that he had his pride to protect and she actually respected that. When the Namekians asked her for a place to stay, she offered everyone a home, even the big, bad prince.  
__"And um, bad boy Vegeta, wasn't it?" She said it with charm._

_The thought of someone talking sweet of Vegeta affected him, nonetheless in real life. His shocked expression managed to loosen his face, showing every handsome feature as he titled his head up to meet her eyes. "Bad boy Vegeta?"_

_Bulma had her hands on her hips. "Why don't you come too? After all, you don't have any rent money, right?" Vegeta looked into the other direction just had to get away from her face. "I'll provide plenty of food! You must be like Goku, and eat an awful lot, I bet!" She giggled like a schoolgirl. "However, no matter how attractive you might say I am, you can't do anything naughty!" She said it with charm. _

_'Do anything NAUGHTY?' Vegeta thought. "W-what a vulgar woman! To say that with such a loud voice!" He sweat dropped. He did not like the way Bulma talked to him. She sounded like a desperate vulgar woman._

**End flashback**

Just when Bulma stopped having flashbacks of Vegeta, she saw a big spaceship land in her yard. This was her father's spaceship that Vegeta stole.

"Oh, dear! The spaceship thief has returned!" Everyone knew that Bulma's mother mentioned Vegeta, while tea was pouring out of her cup.

Yamcha and Puar rushed in front of Bulma's mother as the spaceship's main door opened and Vegeta got out.  
Bulma offered Vegeta a shower and put his suit and armor in the washing machine and handed a pink shirt, yellow pants and green shoes on the washing machine. "I've left something you to change into here."

**A few minutes later at Bulma's**

"Hey, woman! Uh... woman! Hey! Can't you hear me, Earth woman?" Vegeta yelled while he was still in the shower.

Bulma scowled. "Now listen here! My name is 'Bulma'! Call me by my name, you boor." She looked up in a proud position, sticking her nose in the air.

"What have you done to my clothes?"

"They were dirty, so I put them in the wash." Bulma still had her hands on her hips.

"You did what?"

"You've got a change of clothes there, right?" Bulma acted like she did not care.

"You presume to make me, the prince of the warrior Saiyan race, wear something like this?" Vegeta growled as he held the pink Bad Man shirt.

"Well then, how about going naked?" Bulma giggled.

Vegeta was shocked. "Man, what a vulgar woman!" His scowl deepened. He was disgusted by Bulma's reaction.

Bulma gave a wink to her friends and they all laughed. Trying to imagine Vegeta to either go naked or wearing a pink shirt was too much to hold it in.

Vegeta walked out of the shower into Bulma's direction. "Why, you..."

"Oh, my, it suits you better than I thought!" Bulma started to laugh again. Her friends joined her.

Vegeta could not take it anymore. "Don't laugh! If you value your lives, don't laugh!"

Everyone turned silent then. "Until Goku gets back, how about staying here?" Bulma offered.

Vegeta looked away in disgust.

"That's a brave front, but I bet you don't have any money, do you? And if you stay here, you'll know right away when Goku gets back." Bulma smiled.

"As a matter of fact, I still have some money left after destroying hundreds of planets which I earned from that!" Vegeta's veins popped out.

**A few hours later**

Vegeta could not believe what he had witnessed hours ago. Another Super Saiyan that killed Frieza and his father, King Cold like insects! How did the boy know Kakarot? That was a question everyone wanted an answer. _'Why is the brat looking at me like he actually 'cares'?'_ He grew annoyed. "Why have you been staring at me for the last while? If you really are a Saiyan yourself, I shouldn't be such a rare sight."

"I'm sorry." The mystery guy apologized.

"Bothersome punk." Vegeta scowled.

**Later when Goku arrives and talks to Trunks**

"Please lock away what I am about to tell you within your heart alone." The mystery guy said.

"Okay, feel at ease to tell me anything. My lips are sealed." Goku replied.

"This may sound unbelievable to those of you in this era, but I've traveled back from nearly twenty years in the future in a time machine." The boy said.

Goku looked surprised. "From the future? Twenty years?"

"Yes. My name is Trunks. If you're wondering how it is I can have Saiyan blood, the reason is because I am the son of Vegeta over there."

Goku's surprised look doubled. "WHAT? Vegeta's? Are you really Vegeta's son?"

"Yes." Trunks replied.

Goku gagged and thought he was really going to choke. "There's a resemblance! Now that you say so, there is a resemblance!" Goku looked at over at Vegeta. "He's your pop, huh?"

"Two years from now, I was born." Trunks said.

"This is quite a surprise!"

"Goku, I didn't come here to tell you that."

Trunks explained all the things he need to convince Goku to be prepared for the attack of the Androids that was set in three years.

"Just wait a minute. What about me? What happens to me? Am I killed too?" Goku asked.

"You won't even fight." Trunks replied. Goku blinked. "In a short time, you will become very sick. Soon after, you will pass away."

The shocking news was terrible to Goku, as he actually wanted to fight the Androids himself. But eventually, Trunks handed over the medicine to Goku.

"Yamcha-san was, well, something of a playboy, and she got fed up with him and they split up, I understand. When she did, she saw how alone my dad seemed, and somehow, before she realized what was happening... However, they never married. That's just the way mom is." Trunks explained that Bulma was his mother.

Trunks goes away and leaves Goku to explain the situation to the gang: But while he went away, he accidentally dropped the medicine that Trunks gave him and the bottle got crushed, which Goku had no idea of.

* * *

Yep, so it was kind of a summary. Now the next chapter is the REAL thing. The day that Androids arrive! Behold Vegeta, prepare for a heart attack! (I'm so evil :P) 


	2. Hatred of the Heart

OMG I can't believe that I got a lot of reviews already:D Okay, this is the first chapter. I don't know if this is good or not, but if you feel like saying; "It should have been like that, or that." feel free to say so and I will do EVERYTHING (wellllll, almost :) ) to please my readers! Don't be too lazy to comment my story :P

Oh, I know that the idea of Goku losing without a heart attack is too weird, but I just didn't know what to do! I just went along with 'Okay, because of the appearance of Trunks, things changed or whatever.' PLEASE if you suggest a better idea, please say so, I know that in the original series android Nineteen was weak compared to Goku.

* * *

**Title: **Heal My Heart

**Chapter title:** Hatred of the Heart.

There was not anything at the battlefield that the others could do than to watch Goku losing the battle against android Nineteen. The good part was that Goku did not turn sick as he and Piccolo expected. The reason that Goku was losing was because he lacked in power and even more when android Nineteen absorbed Goku while strangling his throat.  
Things got very tense for everyone. Piccolo started to think that Goku was attacked by the heart virus, but no sign of it came. Goku just did not train well enough.

"What is it, Piccolo?" Gohan asked his best friend. Seeing his Namekian ally so sweaty, there just had to be something wrong with Piccolo.

"There's something wrong. The boy from the future said that your father will have a heart attack, but none came. Not that it's bad, but it might have changed the future." Piccolo replied.

Krillin, Yamcha and Tien turn their attention to Piccolo, with Gohan looking both relieved.

"What?" Tien snapped. _'Was Goku about to have a heart attack and yet none came?'_

"Speaking about changing the future, isn't Vegeta supposed to be here by now?" Piccolo wondered out loud.

"Who cares about Vegeta? I'd say we don't need him!" Yamcha growled. _'After stealing my girlfriend, I don't need to see him anymore!'_

"Well, Yamcha, now that Goku is down, we need Vegeta." Krillin muttered.

"Someone mentioned my name?" A deep voice said before kicking android Nineteen away from Goku, who was panting hard from the lack of air. Vegeta stood above Goku looking very proud, not of Goku, but of himself. _'And yet I surpassed you even after the bag of boats absorbed almost all of your energy. This time, Kakarot, I'M the greatest!'_ He spitted beside Goku. "You're pitiful, Kakarot…" Vegeta kicked Goku lightly towards Piccolo who caught Goku with his arm.

"Daddy! I'll bring you over to Bulma to give you some Senzu Beans, just hang on!" Gohan rushed over to his father and lightly slapped his cheek. No answer came from the unconscious Saiyan.

"No, let me do it, Gohan. I hate to say this, but I'm the least needed fighter here. I'm no match for them." Yamcha said.

Gohan nodded. "I count on you, Yamcha!"

Yamcha nodded back. "See you all later." He said and lifted off in the air while holding Goku firmly.

The rest of the gang turned their attention back to the Saiyan prince and the powerful android who overcame Goku.

"Alright… I will finish you off. I've been watching your fight with Kakarot. Oh well, if I can't blast you off, I just have to pummel to death, that's all." Vegeta said with arrogance as he unfolded his arms.

"I know everything about you, Vegeta. Oh yes, Dr. Gero studied you very thoroughly." Nineteen replied as he played with his earring.

"Oh, so what was that surprise you showed when he turned Super Saiyan. It's because you hadn't seen his transformation he had in space."

"Oh…" Nineteen mocked.

"I just need to know something, 'android', do robots ever experience fear?" Vegeta smirked as he powered up. So close, he could taste the pure evilness again, just when he turned the golden fighter a long time ago. _'Kakarot couldn't keep his Saiyan pride. The loser lost to this trash! Well, I'm back to fix the damage Kakarot had caused to Saiyan honor!'  
_His hair flickered gold to dark, gold to dark…

"W-what power!" Piccolo stuttered. _'Unbelievable!'_

…Until a white light filled the area. Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs and the rocks flew everywhere like mad. He had caused another physical damage to Mother Earth when he made the largest crater just by powering up.  
Yes, he felt the burning desire to kill again. The desire to torture the puny Andriods… The rage he felt once had been returned as he turned into the golden warrior; a legendary Super Saiyan…

"W-what? I thought that your heart has to be set and pure." Krillin almost gagged. He could not believe that he saw Vegeta as a Super Saiyan.

Vegeta heard what Krillin said. "Yes, it's true what you said. My heart was set and pure…" He paused. "…But it was pure evilness."

The group stood stunned.

"So you either have to be pure evil or pure good to transform…?" Piccolo sneered. Of course he did not expect Vegeta to turn into an angel, but he also thought that he changed on Namek.

"So are you finished with your speech?" Nineteen looked bored. He just wanted to fight again as soon as possible. He almost sounded like a Saiyan.

Vegeta scowled. "You know, you could work on your manners. It's rude to interrupt, even towards your enemy." His scowl loosened and he grinned. He waved at the android in a mocking way. "Well? Afraid to attack? Shall I start or would you do? Answer me, damnit!"

Android Nineteen answered Vegeta all right. He answered it with a punch in his face.

(A/N: Alright you people know how the fight went. Come on, I just want to get over this asap! Maybe I'll add the fight later in the future, but for now; I don't feel like remembering everything and write it down.)

The fight went on for a few minutes. Vegeta threatened Nineteen and killed him as he used the Big Bang Attack after pulling the android's arms off.

'_Strange… I feel weak right now… It's probably because he drained my life-force a few minutes ago.'_ Vegeta shrugged it off. What else could it be? No one knew it anyways.

**Later after the fight of android Twenty and Piccolo**

"So those two androids weren't the ones from your time? How?" Krillin asked.

"I-I don't know. Maybe it's because of my appearance three years ago that changed things." Trunks replied.

"What?" Vegeta snapped at the boy, almost out of breath without any good reason, well he claimed that it was not a good reason. Every time when Vegeta's heart was pounding unnaturally, he shook it off. He did not want to have distractions at a time like this.

"Yes, I understand now. Goku didn't have a heart attack like you predicted." Piccolo said.

'_Heart attack? What the?'_ Vegeta's eyes whitened. Was he having a heart attack a few seconds ago? After all, almost everything changed history… This meant… Vegeta tilted his head. _'I-It can't be! I refuse to believe it!'_

Trunks was shocked. "Really? That's great! But where is he now?"

"He's with Bulma taking a Senzu Bean. Yamcha brought him there." Krillin replied. _'Man, for someone with a huge temper, Vegeta seems very quiet, and if I judge it correctly, he seems to have a tough time. I don't know if it's a good thing or bad. I mean, Goku doesn't have the heart attack, right? What am I saying? Vegeta is Goku's rival for crying out loud! Why should he be happy for Goku?'_

"No matter, the fool was too weak anyways. I'll finish this android off!" Vegeta coughed. _'Darn it.'_

"What's wrong, Vegeta?" Trunks asked his past father. He too had noticed something strange about Vegeta. Vegeta was too quiet; it was very out of character.

"None of your damn business!" Vegeta snapped back at Trunks. _'Just why the Hell won't they leave me alone? Can't they see that I don't feel like fighting right now?'_ Something was definitely wrong with him, he could feel it. For one; he had heart problems instead of Goku, two; he did not feel like fighting today, which that explained things that he was seriously ill. _'Humph! Some stupid heart problems aren't going to slow me down!'_

'_Man, what's Dad's problem?'_ Trunks was taken aback.

All of the sudden a plane came into the dangerous direction of the group. In the plane was a young female, a fat man and a baby. "Hey everyone. Vegeta!" Bulma stopped at once when she saw a familiar face. "Dr. Gero?"

"Know this; I will activate android Seventeen and Eighteen. Prepare yourselves, because you are all doomed!"

"Seventeen?" Piccolo whispered with fear.

"Eighteen?" Vegeta thought, as his visions blurred. His heart was thumbing like mad. The pain was too much to bear. He felt like throwing up blood when the nauseous feeling got to him. _'NO! I refuse to weaken. Maybe Kakarot died in the boy's timeline, but I will NOT die! I'm the prince of all Saiyans and I cannot die because of a miniature creature that's in my heart!'_

Android Twenty laughed as he fired a yellow colored beam at the plane.

'_Foolish woman…'_ Vegeta almost fainted. "What's happening to me?" Vegeta whispered softly enough that only Piccolo could hear.

'_V-Vegeta?'_ Piccolo thought. It was as Trunks said, the future changed, if not for the better, for the worse. Piccolo's face looked shocked. _'That means that…'_

The plane crashed. Trunks was on time to save his mother and himself as a baby. He landed beside his mother after picking himself, as a baby, up.

Bulma woke up. "Wh-where's my baby?" She saw that the older Trunks held him by her side.

Trunks handed over the baby to Bulma. He was very mad. He was oh so mad at a certain man that even he wanted to kill him for a second. What if Trunks was not there? They would have been killed! Unless: a certain father and husband should have known the words; saving and responsibility.  
He scowled, looking into the direction that Vegeta was. Surprisingly, he was lowering himself down, or so he seemed to be doing. _'Why is he holding his chest? Doesn't he have anything better to do?'_ He flew over to Vegeta, who was sweating madly at the moment. "Hey, why didn't you save them, Vegeta?"

Vegeta was too concentrated on something else. "Who?" He still tried to not to lack at self-esteem and character. He was too concentrated on his aching chest, his shallow breathing as it was very hard to breathe. This time, he took this heart attack serious. He needed rest and need to be calm. The worse part was that Trunks yelling at him did not make it better.

"They're supposed to be your wife and child! …Are you even listening?" Trunks paused. He was distracted by Vegeta's pale face and… holding his chest? "…V-Vegeta? A-are you alright?" He hoped that it was anything except the heart disease. If it was the heart disease, he had to go to Goku and get the medicine he gave him three years ago.

Vegeta breathed heavily. His vision blurred and his skin paled. He was not used to internal pain and especially what seemed a disease. His throat tightened as he coughed more and more until it became severe coughs. His life-force left him very fast because he was still in his Super Saiyan form. "L-leave me alone, kid! You're in my way!" His power left him as he became normal again, shutting off the Super Saiyan.

"Oh no, Vegeta has the heart virus!" Trunks almost yelled. Panicked when he saw Vegeta coughing blood like mad and holding his chest area where the heart was.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the father and son.

"Talk louder, punk! T-The half of the world hasn't heard you saying that." Vegeta said sarcastically and growled.

Honestly, how can someone be sarcastic at a time like this?

"WHAT?" Bulma yelled. Her mate had a virus? She quickly rushed over Vegeta's side, almost in tears. There was no denial that she wanted someone to explain all this stuff.

Somewhere deep down, Vegeta knew that he got the heart virus. So the history was changed. He got the heart virus instead of Goku; which Goku should have. He gagged and fell on the ground, hard. His end was near. He felt weak and pitiful. He did not want to fight the androids that the boy was talking about anymore. He just could not! After all the training he had, all was for nothing! He was not afraid of dying though, he just was not ready.  
His heartbeat fastened. He almost lost consciousness. _'The pain. It's so painful… it's torturing me.'_

* * *

Sweeeeeeettttt... mmmm, I just +love+ threatening my evil princey :P

Vegeta: Shut up wench!

Sayeh: Maybe I should call Kakarot over and tell him to beat you in front of your 'fans' **evil laugh**.

Vegeta: ...

Sayeh: That's better! By the way people, please review. It's kind of unfair, me doing all the damn work and I get NOTHING in return **snif snif**.

Vegeta: You don't deserve reviews...

Sayeh: Maybe you're right... care to please me, servant:P

Vegeta: As you wish, Mistress

_Note:_ LOL! Just kidding people :D... Veggie's my Master **evil smirk **:D :D

Vegeta: That's better... Now, give me a (almost o.O duh!) full body massage! And that's an order!

Sayeh: _I love my job..._ **sighs**.


End file.
